Viaje en Yate
by Xime Maslow
Summary: Saben lo malisima que soy para esto pero les dire que un Yate puede ser el mejor lugar para una declaración de amor


Esta historia se centra en el capitulo de "Fiesta en la playa"

Este será un two-shots siendo obvio este el primer lo mas seguro es que tarde en subir el siguiente porque no he estado para nada inspirada así que porfa no me maten tengo otros proyectos sin terminar y estoy en eso así que a los fans de Ya no vale la pena seguir ya subí el ca los fans de El secuestro ya casi subo el 3

Bueno sin mas los dejo con esta historia espero sea de su agrado.

Kogan

-Tendremos que ir nosotros solos – dijo un triste Kendall colgando su celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué paso con Carlos y James?- pregunto triste el castaño de ojos chocolate

-Pues mira James me dijo que Carlos se enfermo del estomago y no quiere dejarlo solo-

-Pero el viaje es para descansar de Gustavo y relajarnos con el movimiento del mar- la voz del castaño era de total tristeza

–Mira tenemos que ir solos además no todos los días Gustavo nos regala un viaje en Yate, tenemos que aprovechar- Kendall intentaba animar a su amigo lo que no sabia era que Logan tenia miedo de estar a solas con su mejor amigo rubio porque siempre que estaban solos Logan terminaba diciendo tontería y media intentando lucirse frente a él.

-Mira si no quieres podemos decirle a Gustavo que lo cancele- dijo muy triste Kendall.

-Nooooo, hay que ir, como dices no ahí que desperdiciarlo- dijo apresurado Logan, en la cara de Kendall se dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien entonces vamos a la orilla de la playa según mi reloj pronto llegaran por nosotros- concluyo el rubio y jalon a Logan para que se apresurara a caminar.

Llegaron a la playa y ya se encontraba un pequeño Bote con un señor de unos 50 años, quien seria el que los llevara al yate que se encontraba atrasado debido a un viaje hecho horas antes que acababa de terminar.

Subieron al pequeño bote y este recorrió unos 500 metros hasta el Yate, subieron y los recibió un hombre de unos 35 o 40 años quien seria el que les diera el recorrido por toda la bahía.

El yate consistía en un a habitación con cama, una tipo sala de estar con la mesa y unos sillones, el baño y en la punta del Yate se encontraba un colchón con una toallas encima, donde podia acostarte y relajarte con el maravillosa vista.

Para llegar al colchón del frente había que pasar por afuera donde solo se contaba con unos 15 centímetros de ancho y un barandal para evitar caer al agua (por donde navegaban al menos habían unos 200 metros de profundidad).

Cuando subieron al pequeño Yate inmediatamente Logan quiso ir al frente y acostarse para descansar con los movimientos rítmicos de las olas.

Con mucho cuidado paso al otro lado y Kendall ya se encontraba sentado viendo como pasaban los minutos para ver el hermoso atardecer que seguro verían. Le hizo una señal a Logan para que se sentara junto a él.

con el tiempo el sol se iba ocultando dejando ver esos maravillosos colores.

-Logie observa como el oceano se traga al sol, hasta se puede escuchar el burbujeó- comento Kendall ilusionado de lo bello que era todo eso.

-Kenny el sol esta aquilómetros de distancia no se puede meter en el océano-conteSto. Con su muy común todo de cerebrito.

-Logie no le hace daño a nadieItalo deimaginación- reprocho Kendall al de ojos chocolate.

continuaron viendo el atardecer en un silencio muy como y tranquilo.

-Logie- hablo Kendall rompiendo el silencio que se encontraba entre ellos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas chocando con otras.

-Dime Kenny- contesto el pálido. Ambos voltearon a verse a los ojos y Kendall no pudo resistir e hizo lo que siempre había querido hacer desde que conoció al castaño: besarlo, probar esos labios que lo habían hecho alucinar hasta en sueños.

Logan quedo congelado, esa actividad era lo que siempre había deseado y no podía creer que estaba sucediendo al fin. Kendall se alejo tras comprender lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Logan no le gusto para nada.

-Lo siento mucho Logan no se que me paso, creo que me deje llevar lam…- Kendall no termino porque el de ojos chocolate le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-No te disculpes creo que estuve a punto de besarte también- contesto con un sonrojo algo pronunciado.

-¿En serio?- pregunto algo asustado por la respuesta el líder.

-Claro Kenny me… me… me gustas- termino Logan con un rubor muy oscuro en las mejillas.

-Logie me haces tan feliz, a mi…a mi tanbien… me gustas –concluyo Kendall regresando a besar a Logan quien respondió gustoso.

-Logie quieres que te demuestre mi amor- pregunto Kendall con una voz en extremo lujuriosa.

-Claro Kenny pero…-no termino y lo beso – ahorita no cuando regresemos a tierra- dijo Logan con un tono de voz muy pasional.

-Pero Logie quiero hacerlo ahorita contigo en este lugar- hizo un berrinche Kendall.

-Kenny recuerda que aquí ahí una persona- dijo Logan ruborizado por lo que quería hacer Kendall.

-Logie estas tan perdido en mi que no te diste cuenta que hace unos 15 min. El capitán se fue en otro bote, estamos solos, completamente solos- aviso con una voz muy seductora.

-Bueno tal vez podríamos jugar un poquito- Logan contesto Con picardía en la voz.

Logan se abalanzo en contra de Kendall besándolo de manera desesperada, bajando sus manos a la hombría de Kendall el cual gemía en el acto.

Y así fue como las estrellas y El viaje en Yate hizo realidad los sueños de ambos.

Bueno si les gusto un review si no les gusto un review si fue una basura un review porfa

Bueno este capitulo esta editado una personita me dijo k parecía k lo escribí con prisa y espero ahora sea de su agrado.


End file.
